


Did you just say Slitheen?

by Whov1an562



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: Sky nearly jeopardises everything......or maybe Rani was overreacting, just a tad.





	Did you just say Slitheen?

Sky was holding her lunch tray, trying to find a table in the canteen that wasn’t already full, when she saw the table that Clyde and Rani were sitting at, amongst other friends, so she proceeded to sit down at this table, not really understanding that the kids in the lower school don’t really tend to hang with the kids in the upper school.

“Why’s the brat sitting with us?” a boy in Clyde’s class asked.

“Oi, leave her alone,” Clyde said defensively. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to watch out for his Sparky forever, but he would never let anyone hurt her when he had the option.

“Sticking up for the dweeb?” the same boy asked.

Rani shot him a look, before one of the other students on the table asked what they were dressing up as for Halloween.

They heard varied responses, such as “air hostess,” “devil,” “Harley Quinn” and “zombie girl”, before one of the more considerate girls in Clyde’s class asked Sky what she was going to dress up as for Halloween.

Sky wasn’t sure. She hadn’t done Halloween before, and she wasn’t quite sure what the point was. Why would you want to dress up as an alien or a scary thing when there were already so many on Earth already? Clyde had already tried to explain to her that these things were actually, in fact, quite rare to the rest of the population, if they actually had the chance to see an alien within their life times at all, but that they were in fact a special case, to be seeing so many aliens on such a regular basis.

Sky had been thinking for a few seconds, when suddenly, she remembered a story that Luke had told her one time when he was visiting home from university. “Slitheen,” she said. “I’m going to be a Slitheen.”

“What’s a Slitheen?” another student asked, before Rani and Clyde actually realised what Sky had just done. Of course, no one else in the school knew what a Slitheen was, even though the school had already been invaded by them a few years previously!

Rani started to think about all of the dreadful consequences, as Sky answered, “You know, the green fat men that were in the school.” Rani was thinking about how the government would come to Sarah Jane’s attic, and how they would take away all of the dangerous alien artefacts for testing and potentially wreak havoc upon the world, and how Sky would almost certainly be taken away from the care of Sarah Jane, and sent to a laboratory for testing…

…when she realised that the whole of her table had burst out into laughter as they thought about what Sky had said to them.

Sky was going to open her mouth to say more, when she looked at Rani and Clyde’s faces, and saw the mixed look of horror, anger, shock and relief all at the same time, combined into one facial expression, before she went red, and bit her lip.

Within a few moments, Katie Pryor had gone on to talk about the ridiculous amount of English homework that they had got that week, and all had been forgotten about.

***

“What on Earth do you think that you were doing?” Rani asked Sky after lunch.

“I’m sorry… it just… slipped out…” Sky felt a tear roll down her cheek. “Are you going to tell my mum?” Sly really hoped that she wasn’t going to, because she knew that the main rule apart from the obvious try not to get yourself killed one was to keep the events that happened on Bannerman Road and all of the adventures that they went on together a secret.

Rani honestly did consider telling Sarah Jane. After all, she did, for a second, nearly jeopardise the whole operation that they were running, but decided not to. Sky had learned her lesson. “Just don’t let it happen again.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, something like this could have very possibly happened. Please prompt in the comments :)


End file.
